Reunited With My True Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been together for four months and now they are going to take the next step in their relationship.But then Gabriella tells Troy that she and her mom are moving.While Gabriella is living in Montana she learns why she has been throwing up in the mornings.Will Troy and Gabriella be together again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had been together for four months now. Gabriella was in her room doing her homework and also thinking about Troy too. Gabriella was also thinking about if she was ready to have sex with her boyfriend Troy. So a hour later Gabriella had finish her homework and then she went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella decided to go next door to see Troy for a while. So Gabriella grabbed her purse and made sure she had her house key before she left the house. She saw her house key in her purse and so she went out of her house. She arrived at the Bolton house and knocked on the door. Lucille answered the door to see Gabriella standing in front of her. Gabriella told Troy's mom she was there to see Troy.

Lucille let Gabriella into the house and told her that Troy was upstairs in his bedroom. So Gabriella went upstairs to Troy's bedroom and open the door to see him laying on his bed with his eyes closed. She walked into his bedroom and went over to him on the bed. She leaned down and gave Troy a kiss on the lips, which he responded back too. Troy open his eyes to see Gabriella over him. He pulled her down to lay down next to him. Troy and Gabriella said i love you to each other before they did some making out. Troy told Gabriella that he was taking her out on a date.

Mean while Chad had called Taylor and asked her if she wanted to go out on a date with him. Taylor told Chad that she would love to go out with him. After Chad got off the phone with Taylor, he went to his closet to fine something to wear for his date. Chad finally decided what he was going to wear for his date with Tayor. Chad went to his backyard to shoot some hoops before he got ready for his date. Taylor could not stop smiling because she had a date with Chad that night. Taylor went to her closet to pick a outfit to wear on her date with Chad. Taylor finally picked the outfit she was going to wear on her date with Chad. Taylor decided to do a little bit of studying before she got ready for her date with Chad.

Troy walked Gabriella back home and told her that he would be picking her up at 7pm. They shared a few kisses on the lips. Troy went back to his house to get ready for his date with Gabriella. Gabriella went into her house and went upstairs to her bedroom to find a outfit to wear for her date. A hour later Gabriella found the outfit she was going to wear for her date. She was thinking still about being ready to have sex with Troy. Gabriella went to take a quick shower before she got dressed for her date. She got dressed in the outfit she had found to wear on her date. She grabbed her cell phone and purse before she went down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up.

Troy left his house and went back over to Gabriella's house to pick her up for their date. He arrive at Gabriella's house and got out of his car. Troy went up to the door and knocked on it. Maria answered the door and let Troy into the house. Maria went to tell Gabriella that Troy was here. Gabriella left the living room with her cell phone and purse to greet her boyfriend Troy. Troy told Gabriella that she looked beautiful and he took her hand into his as they went out of the house together. They got into his car and left for their date.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the moonlight restraunt and got out of the car. Troy locked the car before they went into the restraunt. Troy told the hostess that their should be a reservation under Bolton. The hostess took Troy and Gabriella to their table and told them their waitress would be with them soon. The waitress finally arrived at their table and gave them the menu's. The waitress asked them if they wanted any thing to drink. Troy and Gabriella order their drinks and the waitress went to get them. Troy and Gabriella had decided what they want to order. The waitress came back with their drinks and asked them if they were ready to order the food. Troy and Gabriella order their food and the waitress went to get it.

They did some more talking well they were waiting for their food to arrive. The waitress return with their food and place it in front of them. Troy and Gabriella ate their food and drank thier drink too. While Gabriella was eating she was thinking a little bit more. Gabriella had finished eating and told Troy she was going to the bathroom real quick like and would be right back. While she was in the bathroom she realized that she was ready to have sex with Troy. So she left the bathroom and went back to the table where Troy was at. Troy had finished his meal and asked Gabriella if she was ready to go. Gabriella told Troy she was ready to leave the restraunt. So he paid the bill and they left the restraunt. They went to the car and got in after Troy unlocked the car. They left the restraunt and went to the park for a little bit.

They arrived at the park and got out of the car. Troy locked the car up before he and Gabriella went for their walk around the park. After Troy and Gabriella walked around the park, they went back to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got back into the car. They left the park and went back to Gabriella's house. When they got to Gabriella's house, she asked Troy if he wanted to come inside with her and he told her that he would love to come in with her for a little bit. So Troy turned the car off and they got out of the car together. Troy locked his car up before they went into the house. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom for a while. They sat down on her bed and started kissing each other on the lips.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella continued kissing each other on the lips. They pulled back from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella then asked Troy to make love to her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy that she was sure. So Troy and Gabriella started kissing some more. Troy took Gabriella's tank top off of her and she took his tshirt off of him. As they were kissing each other, Troy took Gabriella's bra off of her too. Troy kissed and sucked on Gabriella's neck before he went to her breasts. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and started sucking it ,while rubbing the other one. Gabriella let out several moans out while he was sucking on her breasts. Troy then went back up to her mouth and kissed her again on the lips.

Troy then took Gabriella's pants off of her and she did the same thing to him. Troy then took her underwear off her, while she took off his boxer briefs. Troy put one of his fingers in her opening to see how wet she was. Gabriella moaned and said Troy's name when he put his one finger in her pussy. Troy could not believe how wet she was for him. Troy then lined his hard cock to her entrance and asked her if she was ready. Gabriella told Troy that she was ready. Troy entered his hard cock in her pussy and they let out a few moans. Once Troy knew his hard cock was fully inside her, he started thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy thrusted in and out of her fast and hard. They both were moaning and saying each others names while making love. Before long they both came at the same time. Troy pull his cock out of her pussy after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy lay down next to her and pulled the blankets on them. Gabriella said to Troy that was amazing and he told her it was.

Troy and Gabriella made love two more times before falling asleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning they woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get some thing to eat before they left for school. Troy told Gabriella that he was glad that he lost his virginity to her. Gabriella said to Troy she was glad that she lost her virginity to him. So they finish eating their brieakfast and grabbed their school bags before leaving the house. They got into the car and left for school.

They arrived at the school on time and saw their friends waiting for them. Troy parked the car and they got out of the car. They grabbed their school bags before he locked the car up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked up to their friends. They and their friends walked into the school and went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had, which was with Miss Darbus. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker before going to class. Chad notice that his friend Troy and Gabriella were glowing and knew some thing must have happen between them. The friends saw Chad looking at Troy and Gabriella and asked him why he was staring at them. Chad told the friends that Troy and Gabriella are glowing.

They got through their first class and went to their lockers to put their books away. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come to the gym to watch him practice and she told him that she would love to come watch him practice. So they went to the gym together. They went into the gym and Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips before he went into the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went over to the bleachers and sat down to watch Troy. Troy came out of the locker room with the rest of the basketball team. Chad saw that Gabriella was going to be watching them practice. So Troy's dad started the basketball practice with the team shooting the basketballs in the hoop. Once the basketball practice was over,Troy went over to Gabriella to give her another kiss and to tell her that he had to go take a shower. So he went to the locker room to take a shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes again.

Gabriella watched Troy go into the boys locker room. She decided that she was going to sneak in the locker room after the team and Coach Bolton left the gym. A few minutes later Gabriella saw Chad and the team leave the gym. Troy's dad told Gabriella that Troy would be out in a few minutes. Gabriella saw Coach Bolton leave the gym too. So Gabriella walked over to the boys locker room and got pulled in by Troy. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Before long Troy and Gabriella had taken their clothes off and gotten in the shower together. Gabriella said to Troy make love to me now. So Troy enter his hard cock into her pussy and started thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. They both were moaning and saying each others names while they were making love in the shower. Troy and Gabriella came at the same time. After they were done making love, they finished showering together. They got out of the shower and dried themselves off before getting dressed back in their clothes. Once they were dressed back in their clothes, they left the locker room and the gym together.

They got through the rest of the school day together. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their homework and school bags before leaving the school. They shut their lockers and took each others hand and left the school together. They went to the car and unlocked it to put their school bags in the back seat. They then got into the car and went to his house to do their homework together.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella got their homework done and now were making out on his bed. They pulled a way from the kiss to get some air again. Troy and Gabriella went back to kissing and things started getting really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice and then took a quick shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. They went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie. She told him that she would love to watch a movie with him. So they went back upstairs to his bedroom and picked out a movie to watch. They watched the movie they had picked out.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were out on their date. Chad first took Taylor to a restraunt to eat dinner. After dinner Chad took Taylor to the movie theater to see a movie. After the movie was over , they left and went back to his house. Chad and Taylor were sharing a few passionate kisses on the lips, which got really heated. Chad picked Taylor up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom . Chad layed Taylor on his bed and crawled up on her. They went back to kissing each other on the lips and started taking each others clothes off. Chad went down on Taylor and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Chad sucked and rubbed both of Taylor's breasts and she moaned the whole time that he was sucking and rubbing her breast. Taylor flip Chad on to his back and went down on him too. Taylor took Chad's boxer briefs off of him. Taylor kissed the tip of Chad's hard cock and then started stroking him. Taylor put Chad's hard cock into her mouth and started sucking on it.

While Taylor was sucking on Chad's hard cock, he was moaning alot and before long he came in her mouth. Taylor swallowed Chad's cum in her mouth. Taylor went back up to Chad's mouth and kissed him some more on the lips. Chad flip Taylor to her back and went back down on her. Chad started eating Taylor's pussy out and while he was doing that, Taylor moaned the whole time. Not long after Chad had started eating Taylor's pussy, she came in his mouth and he licked up all her pussy juices. Chad went back up to Taylor's mouth and kissed her again. Chad then entered his hard cock into Taylor's pussy and started thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Taylor was moaning while Chad was fucking her pussy. Chad was moaning while fucking Taylor's pussy. Taylor told Chad to fuck her pussy really good. Chad did as Taylor asked him to do. Chad thrusted in and out of her faster and harder. Before long they both came at the same time and then collasped on each other. Chad and Taylor made love a few more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. That night Chad had fucked Taylor's pussy good before they had went to sleep.

Troy and Gabriella had ate dinner with his parents that night. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay over night and she told him she would love to stay over night. So They went next door to her house, so she could get her clothes and the stuff she would need for the next day. Gabriella told her mom she was goign to staying over night at the Bolton house. Maria told Gabriella she would see her tomorrow then. Troy picked up Gabriella's over night bag and they left the house. They went back over to his house and went inside. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom and placed her over night bag on the couch, that was in his room. Troy shut his bedroom door and went over to Gabriella. They started kissing each other on the lips. Troy carried Gabriella over to his bed and layed her down on it. They started taking each others clothes off while they were kissing each other on the lips.

Troy went down on Gabriella and started sucking on one of her breasts , while rubbing the other one. Gabriella was moaning the whole time Troy was sucking and rubbing her breast. Troy went back to Gabriella's lips and kissed her some more. Gabriella flip Troy on to his back and went down on him. Gabriella pulled Troy's black boxer briefs of him and started kissing his hard cock. Gabriella took Troy's hard cock into her mouth and began sucking on him , while she was stroking him. Troy was moaning the whole time that Gabriella was sucking on his hard cock. Before long Troy came in Gabriella's mouth and she swollowed it. She went back up to his mouth and kissed him some more on the lips. Troy put Gabriella on her back and went down on her too. Troy started eating Gabriella's pussy and she began moaning. A few minutes later Gabriella came and Troy sucked all her pussy juices. Troy then pulled the blankets over them. Troy then entered his hard cock into Gabriella's pussy and they both moaned at the same time. Once Troy knew he was fully inside her, he began thrusting in and out of her fast and hard.

Gabriella was moaning and saying Troy's name alot while he was fucking her pussy. Troy was also moaning and saying Gabriella's name alot too. Gabriella asked Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella has asked him too. Troy was now thrusting in and out of her faster and harder. Before long they came at the same time and then collasped on each other. Troy pulled his cock out of Gabriella's pussy and layed down next her. Troy pulled Gabriella closed to him and put his arms around her. Troy told Gabriella that it was amazing and she told him it was. They went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school. A few minutes later they had finished eating their breakfast. Troy and Gabriella went to get their school bag, before they left the house. Gabriella made sure she had her house key in her purse too besides her cell phone. Troy and Gabriella got into his car and left for school.

Mean while Chad and Taylor and made love twice before taking a shower together too. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before they left for school. They finished eating their breakfast and went to grab their school bags before they left the house. They got into Chad's car and left for school. Chad and Taylor could not wait to see their friends at school.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags before locking the car up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his, before they went into the school together. Chad and Taylor had arrived at the school on time too. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bag before the car was locked up. Chad and Taylor went into the school together. Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting the books for the first class they had. Chad and Taylor went to their lockers and got their books too. Troy and Gabriella were doing some making out by his locker. Chad and Taylor walked over to their best friends Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella pulled away to get some air.

Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor how their date went. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that their date was amazing. Chad and Taylor told their best friends that they had made love last night. Troy and Gabriella were happy that Chad and Taylor were together now. So they all went to their first class , which they had together. They all got through the rest of the school day. They went to their lockers to get the homework they had and their school bags too. They left the school together and went to their cars. Troy and Gabriella decided to go to his house to do their homework. So Troy unlocked the car and they got in it. They left the school parking lot and headed for Troy's house.

Chad and Taylor had also left the school parking lot and headed to Chad;s house to do their homework together. So they arrive at Chad's house and got out of the car. Chad locked his car up before he and Taylor went int ohis house. They went upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework. As they were working on their homework, Chad asked Taylor if she could help him with the question he was working on. Taylor told Chad that seh would help him with the question. So Taylor show Chad how to answer the question he was working on.

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella has finished their homework. The started making out on his bed. Things started to get really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella started taking each others clothes off. Troy and Gabriella were both naked when they went under his blankets. Troy entered his hard cock into Gabriella's wet pussy. Once Troy knew his hard cock was fully in Gabriella's pussy, he started thrusting in and out of Gabriella's pussy fast and hard. Gabriella was moaning and saying Troy's name while he was fucking her pussy. Troy was also moaning and saying Gabriella's name while he was fucking Gabriella's pussy too. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. They made love two more times before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in.

Chad and Taylor had finished their homework too. Chad and Taylor were making out in his bedroom. Things were getting really heated between them. They started taking each others clothes off. Chad enter his hard cock into Taylor's wet pussy. Once Chad knew he was in her, he began thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Chad and Taylor were moaning and saying each others names the whole time they were making love. Taylor told Chad to fuck her pussy faster and harder. Chad did as Taylor had asked him to do. Before long they came at the same time and collapsed on each other after wards. Chad and Taylor made love two more times before they took a shower together too. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in too.

Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink and a snack to eat. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie with him before she has to go home. Gabriella told Troy she would love to watch a movie with him. So they went upstairs to Troy's bedroom. Troy put a movie in before joining Gabriella on his bed. Troy and Gabriella started cuddling with each other,while they were watching the movie. During the movie Gabriella had fallen asleep in Troy's arms. Troy looked down at Gabriella and saw that she was asleep.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy called Gabriella's mom and told her that Gabriella had fallen asleep, while watching a movie with him. Maria told Troy to just let her sleep then. Maria told Troy she would get the clothes she was going to be wearing for the next day and the stuff she would need. Maria told Troy she would bring it over in a little bit. Troy told Maria that he would let Gabriella sleeep then. After Troy hung his phone up, he layed Gabriella down carefully, so he did not wake her up. Troy took the movie out and put the tv back on regular tv before he shut it off for the night. Troy left his bedroom for a few minutes and went down stairs to tell his mom that Gabriella's mom was bringing some stuff over for Gabriella. Troy then went to get a bottle of water to drink.

Mean while Maria got Gabriell's clothes and stuff she would need in the morning put in a over night bag. Maria made sure she had every thing before she left her daughter's bedroom. Maria knew her daughter had her school bag with her. So Maria grabbed her purse and made sure she had her keys to the house. Maria left her house and walked next door. Maria knocked on the door and Lucille had answered it. Lucille let Maria in the house. Maria saw Troy getting ready to head back upstairs and so she gave him Gabriella's over night bag that had her stuff in it. Maria told Troy to tell Gabriella she would see her after school. Troy told Maria he would tell her.

Troy went back upstairs to his bedroom and set Gabriella's over night bag on the couch. Troy crawled back into bed with Gabriella. He pulled Gabriella into his arms and went to sleep for the night. Maria told Lucille she need to talk to her about some thing. Lucille asked Maria what she want to talk to her about. Maria told Lucille that she and Gabriella will be moving to Montana in a couple days and will be staying their for four months and then coming back to Albuquerque. Maria also told Lucille that she hate to take Gabriella a way from Troy and the same from him. Lucille asked Maria if she told Gabriella about them moving to Montana in a couples days and staying there for four months. Maria told Lucille she has not told Gabriella yet, but is going to tell her when she gets home after school.

Lucille asked Maria to make sure that Gabriella tells Troy about her moving to Montana in a couple days and living there for four months. Maria told Lucille she will make sure her daughter tells him and her friends too. Maria said that Troy could come visit Gabriella in Montana and the same would go for Gabriella to come see Troy during those four months that they are apart from each other. Lucille told Maria that she like her idea. Maria said to Lucille she was going to head home now. So Maria left the Bolton house and went back to her house. Lucille decided to tell her husband what Maria had told her. So Lucille went back to the living room and told her husband Jack what Maria had told her before she left. Jack knew that when Troy and Gabriella were going to be apart from each other, that those four months were going to be bad.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat, before they left for school. They finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags, before leaving the house. They got into the car and left for school. Mean while their friends were waiting for them at their lockers. Troy and Gabriella arrived at school on time. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before the car was locked up. They went into the school holding each others hands. They got to their lockers and saw their friends waiting for them. Troy and Gabriella put their school bags in their lockers and got the books for the first class they had. They close their lockers, after getting the books for the first class. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses and then talked to their friends before going to their first class.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short, but this is just a filler. I hope to have the next chapter be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy and Gabriella had gotten through their first class and were now at their lockers putting the books a way and getting the next one for the next class they had together. They went to their next class and got there on time. Troy and Gabriella got throught the first class and the second class too. They were at their lockers putting the books a way before closing their locker. It was lunch time and they head to the lunch room. When they got to the lunch room ,they went to get their lunch. After they got their lunch, they went to the table their friends were sitting at. So they visited with their friends and ate their lunch. After they finished their lunch, they left the lunch room with their friends. They went to their lockers to get the books for the next class they had.

They got through the rest of school and now they were at their lockers getting their school bags and homework they had to do. They left the school together and went to their cars. Troy and Gabriella got into his truck and left the school parking lot and headed for home. The friends got int otheir cars and left the school too. Troy and Gabriella arrived at her house. They got out of his truck and he locked it up before they went into her house. They went into the house and to the living room to do their homework together. They were doing the last of their homework , when Maria entered the house. Maria went to the living room and saw her daughter Gabriella with her boyfriend Troy doing their homework together.

Maria knew she had to tell her daughter that they were moving to Montana in two days and would be there for four months and then they would move back to their house in Albuquerque. So Maria decided that she would tell Gabriella and Troy after they were done with their homework. Maria went to the kitchen to make a snack for Gabriella and Troy to have after they were done with their homework. A hour later Troy and Gabriella had finish their homework and were now eating the snack that Maria had made them. Maria told Gabriella and Troy she had something to tell them. Gabriella asked her mom wht it was she had to tell them.

Maria told Gabriella that they are moving in two days to Montana and will be there for four months. Maria told Gabriella they will be coming back to Albuquerque after the four monthss in Montana. Maria also told Gabriella that she is keeping the house and that Troy's mom will keep an eye on it while they are gone those four months. Maria told Gabriella that Troy can come visit it them in Montana and she can visit Troy during those fours months that they are apart. Gabriella and Troy were both in shocked after she had told them. Maria told Troy that she has already told his mom. Gabriella asked her mom why they were going to be living in Montana for four months and then come back. Maria told Gabriella that her job is sending her there. Maria told Gabriella she would not have to go to school in Montana. Maria told Gabriella she will be ablke to continue with her school at east high , but she would be doing it on the computer for the four months.

Maria told Gabriella and Troy that she is going to leave them alone to talk. So Maria left the living room and went to her home office to do a little bit of work. Troy held Gabriella in his arms and they both cried for a while. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. They began making out, which got really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before they got up to take a quick shower. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. Troy told Gabriella that they can talk to each other on the phone and skype each other every night during the four months that she is in Montana. Gabriella told Troy that she wants to spend as much time with him before she and her mom moved to Montana.

Please Review!

A/N sorry this chapter is short, but this is just another filler. For sure the next chapter should be longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Troy and Gabriella ate their breakfast and then went to get their school bags, before they left the house. They got into the car and left for school. Troy and Gabriella were going to try to spend the who day together. They arrived at the school on time and got out of the car. They grabbed their school bags, before the car was locked up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the school together. They went to their lockers to put their school bags away and get the books for the first class they had.

Mean while Chad and the rest of the friends noticed how close Troy and Gabriella were. The friends were wondering why Troy and Gabriella were staying so close to each other. The friends also notice that Troy and Gabriella were doing alot of kissing and saying i love to each other alot. The friends knew some thing was up and they were going to find out what was up. They decided that they would talk to Troy and Gabriella after school.

Troy and Gabriella stayed close to each other through the rest of the school day. They were at their lockers getting their school bags and the homework they had to do. They close their lockers and left the school together. They went to the car and got in to it. They left the school parking lot and head to his house. They arrived at his house and got out of the car. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework together. A hour later Troy and Gabriella had finished their homework and now they were making out on his bed. They ended up making love twice, before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in.

Troy knew Gabriella was moving the next day to Montana. So Troy decided he wanted to take Gabriella out on a romantic date. Troy also decided he was going to propose to Gabriella too. So Troy told Gabriella he was going to take her out that night. Gabriella went into Troy's bathroom to change into her going out clothes, while Troy was changing into his going out clothes too. Troy made sure he had the engaged ring in his pocket. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and Troy told her that she looked beautiful. They went down stairs and left the house for their date.

Troy took Gabriella to a nice restraunt for dinner. After they had finished eating their dinner at the restraunt, they paid for their meal and left the restraunt. They got in the car and went to the park. Once they were at the park, they got out of the car and went to walk around. Troy and Gabriella went to sit on the park bench for a little bit. Troy then got down on one knee in front of Gabriella. Gabriella started crying happy tears. Troy told Gabriella how much he loves her and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Troy then said to Gabriella Will You marry Me and become my wife. Gabriella was still crying happy tears and said to Troy, yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy slipped the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

They went back to the car and got in it. They went to his house so he could get his clothes for the next and stuff. Then they went back to her house for the night. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella shut her bedroom door and locked it. Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the bed kissing each other on the lips. They took each other clothes off and got under the blankets. Troy lined his hard cock to her entrance and enter her wet pussy. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella let a few moans out, while he was thrusting in and out of her. Troy took one of her breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it while rubbing the other one. He did the same thing to her other breast too. Gabriella was moaning and saying Troy's name. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder.

Troy did as his fiance Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Troy also was moaning and saying Gabriella's name too. They started having a tongue battle, while he was thrusting in and out of her. They both were still moaning and saying each others names. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. A few minutes later Troy pulled his soft cock out o f her pussy, after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to Gabriella and pulled her close to him. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. A hour later they had gotten their breaths back. The made love three more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast, before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella ate their breakfast and then went to get their school bags. They left the house together and got into the car. They were now on the way to school. Gabriella knew this was her last day at east high for a while. Gabriella did not want to leave her fiance Troy and her friends. They arrived at the school on time and got out of the car. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the school, holding each others hand. They went to their lockers to put their school bags a way and get their books for the first class they had. After they got their books, they shut their lockers and headed to their first class. They made it to their first class on time and took their seats. Troy and Gabriella held each others hands through class. After the first class was over, they went to their lockers to put their books a way. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come with him to the gym to watch him practice. Gabriella todl Troy she was coming to the gum with him to watch him practice. So they headed to the gym together.

They walk in the gym and Troy gave his fiance Gabriella a kiss on the lips before he went into the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella had went to the bleachers and sat down. Gabriella knew she would miss watching her fiance practice and also playing in the games too. Troy came out o f the locker room with the team. Troy saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers,smiling at him. Chad saw Gabriella watching them practice and knew that there was something going on. Chad was going to let the rest of the gang know that he had saw Gabriella watching them practice.

After basketball practice was over ,Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her another passionate kiss on the lips. Troy told Gabriella he was going to go take a quick shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. So Troy gave his fiance Gabriella one more kiss on the lips and then went into the locker room. A few minutes later Chad and the team had came out of the locker room and left the gym. Gabriella was walking around the gym. Gabriella saw Troy's dad leave the locker room and the gym too. Gabriella was wondering what was taking her fiance Troy. As she was about to walk by the locker room, Troy pulled her in and started kissing her. Gabriella respond to the kiss and kissed him back. Troy and Gabriella took each other clothes off and went into the boys locker room shower together.

Troy and Gabriella made love three times in the shower, before they got out of it. They dried themselves off and got dressed back into their clothes. They left the boys locker room and the gym. Gabriella told Troy she could not believe they had did that. Troy told Gabriella he could not believe it either. They went to the lunch room to get something to eat. Once they were in the lunch room, they went to get their lunch and then they were going to go sit at the table their friends were sitting at. They got their lunch and went to the table their friends were sitting at. They sat down to each their lunch. The friends saw that Troy and Gabriella were sitting close.

After Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their lunch and they left the lunch room together. They were now at their lockers getting the books for the next class they had. After they got their books, they closed their locker. Troy and Gabriella decided to go up to the roof top garden, since they had some time before they had to be at their next class. Once they were on the roof top garden, they started doing some making and Gabriella ended up making love twice on the roof top garden. They got dressed back into their clothes and made sure that no one would be able to tell they had sex. They left the roof top garden and went to their next class they had. They made it to their next class on time and took their seats.

They got threw the rest of the school day and now they were at their lockers. Gabriella was putting the few things in her school bag that she had in her locker. Troy and Gabriella had got their school bags and homework before shutting their lockers. Troy and Gabriella were holding each others hand as they left the school together. They got into his car and left the school. They went to her house to do their homework together. They got to her house and got out of the car together. They went into the house and to the living room to do their homework. A hour later they had finished their homework. Troy and Gabriella knew it was getting closer for them to say good bye to each other for now. They went upstairs to her bedroom and made love twice before they took their shower together.

They got dressed back into their comfortable clothes. Gabriella was glad that her mom was not selling the house and that they would be coming back after the four months in Montana. So two hours later Maria told Gabriella it was time for them to leave for Montana. So Troy walked his fiance Gabriella to her moms car and gave her passionate kiss good bye. Troy told Gabriella that they can skype later .Troy watched Maria and Gabriella leave and then went back home. Troy went upstairs to his bedroom. Troy realized that he and Gabriella had for got to tell their friends about her leaving for Montana and being gone for four months.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been a month since Gabriella and her mom had moved to Montana for four months. Troy was missing his fiance Gabriella alot. Troy had been not playing very well in the basketball games and his grades were starting to fall. Troy was not talking to anyone either that day. Troy justed wanted Gabriella back in his arms. Troy's parents were starting to worry about him.

Mean while Gabriella was missing her fiance Troy too. Gabriella had told her mom that she and Troy were engaged to be married. Her mom was happy for her and told her that she had to get through these last three months and then she would be back with Troy. Gabriella could not figure out why she had been throwing up every morning the whole last month and still be throwing up in the mornings yet. Gabriella then realized she had not got her visiter last month or the month that she and her mom had moved to Montana. Gabriella decided to make a trip to the grocery store and get a pregnancy test. So she went to the store and bought two boxes of pregnancy test and went back home to the apartment.

The friends were over at Troy's house to hang out with him but he would not leave his bedroom. The friends asked Troy's mom why Troy is so sad. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella's friends that Gabriella and her mom had moved to Montana for four months but that they are coming back. Lucille also told them that Troy and Gabriella are engaged to be married. The friends were in shock to learn that Troy and Gabriella had gotten engaged before she and her mom went to Montana for four months.

Gabriella got back home and went to the bathroom with the pregnancy test and took the four tests. She had to wait five minutes before she would know if she was pregnant with her fiance Troy's child. Gabriella had a smile on her face just thinking about having Troy 's child. After the five minutes was up, she looked at the four pregnancy tests and saw they were all positive. Gabriella left the house again and went to the hospital to have a doctor confirm that she is pregnant. She got to the hospital and told the nurse up front that seh need to see a doctor. The nurse took Gabriella to a examing room and then went to get a doctor.

The female doctor came into the examing room and asked Gabriella how she could help her. Gabriella told the doctor she had not got her monthly visiter and had been having morning sickness the past month. Gabriella told the soctor she had took four pregnancy test and they were all positive. So the doctor checked Gabriella over and then had her take a cup to pee in. Gabriella gave the doctor the cup she had pee in. The doctor got the test back and told Gabriella that she was indeed pregnant. The doctor had the nurse get the sonagram machine, so she could do a ultrasound.

The doctor told Gabriella that the gel she will be putting on her stomache will be cold. The nurse had brought the sonagram machine into the room and the doctor turned it on. Once the sonagram machine was warmed up, the doctor did the ultrasound. The doctor told Gabriella that she was two and a half months along in her pregnancy. The doctor asked Gabriella if she would like some pictures from the ultrasound. Gabriella told the doctor she would like a few of the sonagram pictures. So the nures went to get the sonagram pictures for Gabriella. The doctor gave Gabriella the vitamins that she will have to take. The nurse came back and gave Gabriella the sonagram pictures.

The doctor told Gabriella to make sure to make a doctor's appointment for the next thanked the doctor for every left the examing room and left the hospital. Gabriella then headed back to the could not wait to tell her fiance Troy that she is pregnant with his child. Gabriella decided to stop at the grocery store to get some stuff, before she went back to the apartment.

Troy was laying on his bed in his room and thinking about his fiance Gabriella. Lucille went into her son Troy's bedroom and saw him laying on his bed, crying his eyes out. Lucille asked Troy why he will not come down stairs and hang out with his friends. Troy told his mom that he is really missing Gabriella and does not want to hang out with his friends. Lucille told Troy that his fiance Gabriella will be coming back soon. Troy just continued moping and missing Gabriella. Lucille went back down stairs and told his friends that he was not feeling good. The friends told Troy;s mom to tell Troy they hope he feels better soon. The friends left the Bolton house and heade to Chad's house for the rest of the day.

Lucille decided to call Maria and see if Gabriella could come back sooner. Lucille was going to see if Gabriella could stay with them till she gets back fro m Montana. Maria was watching tv, when she heard her cell phone ringing. Maria answer phone and found out it was Lucille calling her. Maria asked Lucille why she was calling. Lucille told Maria that Troy has been miserable and crying alot. Maria told Lucille that Gabriella has been feeling the same way. Lucille asked Maria if she would let Gabriella come back to Albuquerque and stay with them till she moves back from Montana.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Maria told Lucille she would be fine with Gabriella going back to Albuquerque and staying with them til lshe moved back from Montana. Maria told Lucille she will tell Gabriella that she is going back to Albuquerque and staying with them. Lucille said to Maria that Troy will be happy to see Gabriella again. maria said to Lucille that Gabriella will be happy to be back with her fiance Troy. Maria also told Lucille she will have Gabriella pack her clothes and stuff. Lucille told Maria that their kids will be happy to be back together again. After they got done talking , they hung the phone up.

Gabriella arrived back at the apartment that her mom and her were living in temporary. Gabriella went inside the apartment and saw her mom in the living room watching tv. Maria saw Gabriella coming into the living room. Maria told Gabriella that she wanted to talk to her about some thing. Gabriella asked her mom what she wanted to talk to her about. Maria asked Gabriella if she wanted to go back to Albuquerque and stay with Troy and his parents till she moves back there. Gabriella could not believe what she had just heard her mom tell her.

Gabriella told her mom that she does want to go back home to Albuquerque and live with Troy and his parents till she moves back. So Maria told Gabriella to go pack her clothes and stuff and she will put her on bus to Albuquerque then. Gabriella told her mom that she had some thing to tell her before she goes to pack her clothes. Maria asked her daughter Gabriella what she had to tell her. Gabriella told her mom that she is pregnant with Troy's baby. Maria was in shock at first and then she asked Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told her mom that she is two and a half months pregnant. Maria asked Gabriella if she going to tell her finace Troy about her being pregnant with his baby. Gabriella todl her mom that she is going to tell Troy when she sees him. Gabriella went to her room and packed her clothes and stuff.

Mean while Troy was still laying on his bed thinking about his fiance Gabriella. Troy wish that Gabriella would be coming back sooner. Troy tried to do his homework but he just could not stop thinking about Gabriella and so he gave up doing his homework. Troy went back to laying on his bed and started crying again because he was missing Gabriella so much. What Troy did not know was that Gabriella was coming back sooner then he thought. Troy decided to take a nap, after he had got done crying his eyes out. Lucille went to check on her son Troy to see how he was doing. Lucille open Troy's bedroom door and saw that he was sleeping, but she also noticed he had been crying again. Lucille knew she did the right thing in calling Maria and asking if Gabriella could come back sooner and stay with them.

Lucille hate to see her son Troy being sad and could not wait to see him happy again. Lucille went to tell her husband that Gabriella is coming backand will be staying with them while Maria is still in Montana. jack told his wife Lucille he was glad that she did call Maria to see if Gabriella could come back and stay with them while she is still in Montana. Jack told his wife Lucille that he could not wait to see their son happy again too. Lucille went to finish doing the laundry.

A hour later Gabriella had finished packing her clothes and stuff. Gabriella took her bags out of her room and put them by the door. Maria told Gabriella she will take her to the bus station in a few minutes. maria called Lucille back and told her what time her daughter Gabriella will be arriving at the bus station in Albuquerque. Lucille answered the phone and found out it was Maria calling her back. Lucille found out what time Gabriella would be arriving at the bus station there. After Lucille got done getting the information from Maria, she hung the phone up. Lucille went to her husband asked him if he would pick Gabriella up from the bus station, when she arrives there. Jack told his wife he would go pick Gabriella up from the bus station. So Lucille gave her husband Jack the information that Maria had given her.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Maria told her daughter Gabriella that it was time to go to the bus station. So they took Gabriella's stuff out to the car and left for the bus station. A few minutes later they were at the bus station. Gabriella got her bags out of the car and then they went inside the bus station. Maria bought Gabriella a ticket home to Albuquerque and gave it to her. Maria stayed with her daughter Gabriella till it was time for her to get on the bus. After a while it was time for Gabriella to get on the bus back to Albuquerque and so they hug each other godo bye. Maria told Gabriella to called her when she gets to Troy's house. Gabriella told her mom she would call her and they hug one last time. Maria told Gabriella she would see her in two months. Gabriella grabbed her bags and got on the bus. Maria left the bus station and went back to her apartment ,to wait for Gabriella to call her.

Mean while Jack had finished watching the basketball game on tv. Jack looked at the time to see he had to leave the house and get to the bus station soon. So Jack told his wife Lucille that he was leaving for the bus station. So Jack left the house to go pick Gabriella up from the bus station. Lucille started making dinner and decided she would let Gabriella wake Troy up from his nap. Lucille could not wait to see her son Troy's reaction. Lucille continue to get the dinner made.

Gabriella had arrived at the Albuquerque bus station. She got off the bus and got her bags off the bus too. Gabriella was happy to be back in Albuquerque. Gabriella saw Troy's dad coming over to her. Jack took Gabriella's bags for her and they went to the car. Jack put Gabriella's bags in the backseat and then got into the car. They left the bus station and head back to the house. A few minutes later they arrived at the house. Gabriella got out of the car and went to the door, while Jack got her bags and stuff. They went into the house and Jack took Gabriella's bags upstairs to Troy's bedroom, while Gabriella was saying hi to Lucille.

Jack enter Troy's bedroom quietly and set Gabriella's bags on the couch. Jack could not believe his son was still sleeping. Jack left Troy's bedroom and went back down stairs. Lucille was happy to see Gabriella and gave her a hug. Gabriella asked Troy's mom where Troy was at. Lucille told Gabriella that Troy was upstairs in his bedroom sleeping right now. Gabriella asked Lucille if she could go wake him up. Lucille told Gabriella that she could go wake him up, so he could have some dinner with them. Gabriella grabbed her purse and went upstairs to Troy's bedroom.

Gabriella enter Troy's bedroom and saw him laying on the bed sleeping. Gabriella took her shoes off and crawl on the bed to Troy. Gabriella started giving him kisses all over his face and chest. Not long after Gabriella started kissing Troy all over, he open his blue eyes. Troy at first thought he was dreaming, but then Gabriella gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy respond back to the kiss and kissed her back. Troy was happy to have Gabriella back in his arms again. Troy asked Gabriella what she was doing back already. Gabriella todl Troy that her mom and his mom had talked. Gabriella told Tro yshe is staying with him while her mom is still in Montana.

Troy was so happy to have Gabriella back. Gabriella told Troy she had some thing to tell him. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his baby. Troy at first was in shock, but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy asked Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told Troy that she is two and a half months a long in the pregnancy. Troy gave Gabriella a few more passionate kisses on the lips. Troy then put his on hand on her small baby bump. Gabriella had a smile on her face when Troy put his hand on her small bump. Gabriella told Tro ythat he mom knows about her being pregnant. Troy asked Gabriella if they could tell his parents after dinner. Gabriella told Troy that she wants to tell his parents after dinner.

Troy and Gabriella did some making out till dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love twice before they took a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. They went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they are having a baby together. Troy's parents were in shock at first, but then they congradulated them on having a baby together. Lucille asked Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told Troy;s mom that she is two and half months along in the pregnancy. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to go for a walk. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to go for a walk with him. So they left the house to take walk.

Lucille and Jack saw how happy Troy was to have Gabriella back in his arms. Lucille notice that Troy was keeping Gabriella close to him. Lucille also saw that Troy had the sparkle back in his eyes again. Jack could tell that his son was happy again. So Jack and Lucille decided to watch a movie. Troy and Gabriella came back to the Bolton house after walking for a hour. They went upstairs to his bedroom and decided to watch a movie before they went to bed for the night. Troy put the movie in, while Gabriella got on to the bed. Troy joined Gabriella on the bed and pulled her close. Troy hand put his one hand on her stomache, whiel they were cuddling.

Troy told Gabriella that their friends will be happy to see her again. Troy asked Gabriella when she wanted to tell their friends about them being engaged and having a baby together. Gabriella told Troy that she would like to tell their friends tomorrow. Troy told Gabriella that he can not wait to marry her and she told him the same thing. Troy told Gabriella that Chad and Taylor are closer then ever. Gabriella asked Troy about their other friends. Troy told her that Zeke is still Troy to get Sharpay to go on a date with him. Troy told Gabriella that Ryan and Kelsi are dating now. Troy then told Gabriella that he thinks Jason and Martha like each other. Gabriella said to Troy that she thinks Jason and Martha should get together.

They finished watching the movie and the ntook it out of the dvd player. Troy put the tv back on regular tv, before shutting it off for the night. Troy went to make sure his bedroom door was locked, before going back over to Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips passionately. They had started taking each others clothes off , while they were kissing each other on the lips. Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts in his mouth and began to suck on it, while rubbing the other one.

Gabriella let a few moans out while Troy was loving on her breasts. Troy lined his hard cock to her entrance and entered her wet pussy. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella was moaning and saying Troy's name, while he was thrusting in and out of her. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was moaning and saying Gabriella's name, while he was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Troy and Gabriella then kissed each other some more on the lips. They started having a tongue battle, while he was thrusting in and out of her. They were both moaning and saying each others names , while making love.

Before long Troy and Gabriella came at the same time and collapsed on each other. A few minutes later Troy pulled his soft cock out of her, after spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next Gabriella and pulled her close. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. Once the ygot their breaths back, they made love a few more times and then went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love, before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast, before they left for school. They finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags. They left the house and got into the car. Gabriella called her mom before they left for school. They left the drive way and were now on the way to school. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time.

Mean while Chad and the rest of the gang were wondering if Troy would be back at school that day. Chad said to the gang that he hopes Troy is back in school. While the friends were talking, they did not see Troy and Gabriella come into the school together. The rest of the students at the school had saw Troy and Gabriella come into the school together. The friends notice that people were looking at some thing, but they did not know what. The friends decided to find out why every one was looking their direction.

Troy and Gabriella were holding each others hands, while they went to their locker. They were at their locker putting their school bags a way and getting the books for the first class. Troy and Gabriella could not believe their friends had not seen them come into the school together. After they got their books out of the locker for the first class they had, they then shut their locker before going to their first class. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses before they walk to their first class. They went to their first class and got their on time. They took their seats before class started.

Chad and the rest of the gang still had not figured what the other students were looking at yet. Chad and the friends went to their first class. They got to their first class on time and took their seats. Chad and the friends then saw Troy and Gabriella sitting next to each other. Chad and the friends were happy to see that Gabriella was back and that Troy was happy again. They got through the first class and were now at their lockers, putting a way their books. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come with him to the gym to watch him practice. Gabriella told Troy that she was coming with him to the gym to watch him practice.

They walked into the gym together. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips before he went into the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. gabriella went to sit down on the bleachers to watch Troy practice. A few minutes later Troy came out of the locker room with the team. Troy saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers and went over to her for a minute. Troy gave Gabriella one more kiss on the lips and then join his team again. Gabriella watched Troy practice with the team. Practice went by fast and so once basketball practice was over, Troy went over to Gabriella again. Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips and told her he was going to go take a quick shower. Troy asked Gabriella if she would wait for him. Gabriella told Troy she would wait for him to come back out. Troy told Gabriella that he was going to go shower and get dressed back into his regulars clothes.

Troy came out of the locker before Chad and the team. Troy and Gabriella left the gym and went to the lunch room to get some lunch. They entered the lunch room and went to get their lunch. After they got their lunch they went to the table that their friends were sitting at. They sat down to eat their lunch. A few minutes later they had finished their lunch. So they left the lunch room and went to their lockers to get the books for the next class. They got through the rest of the school day. They were at their lockers getting their school bags and homework they had to do. They shut their lockers and left the school together. They went out to the car and got in. They left the scool parking lot and headed to his house.

Please Review!

A/N There is 5 chapters left and a Epilogue to go on this story.


End file.
